If I Stay
by YellowSpeedyNinja
Summary: SPOILERS FOR MOVIE: Tadashi was there the whole time. No one could see him. Did he die? No. was he a ghost? No. He was in a coma and no one knew it. (sorry I suck at summary better than it sounds) Based on the movie "If I stay".
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: SPOILERS: Tadashi was there the whole time. No one could see him. Was he dead? No. was he a ghost? No. He was in a coma and no one knew it. (sorry I suck at summary better than it sounds) Based on the movie ****_If I stay._**

**So this is definitely based off the movie****_ If I Stay_****. :D This story kind of relates to a crossover im writing, but I decided to do another version without the crossover. The crossover is called: Rise of Dragon Hero 6 and it's a crossover between big hero 6 and how to train your dragon.**

**Anyway hope you like this story!**

The fires bright flames rushed in, filling the empty spaces as it crept toward Tadashi. His eyes widened and he shielded his face with his right arm as he whispered

"Oh no."

A moment later another explosion sent Tadashi and his surroundings several yards away. As he flew into the air, flames reached him setting his clothes on fire.

No injury or burn from the stove could compare to the pain Tadashi felt as he cried in pain, falling toward the ground.

"Taadddddaasssshhhhhhiiiiii!" He heard a familiar voice yell. Hiro.

Then his head hit something very hard, and his world faded away.

Only to open his eyes a few moments later. "Hiro?" he called.

Tadashi got up, and then looked behind him. He gasped in astonishment at what he saw.

_Am I looking at myself? _He wondered. However, the version of himself he was looking at had many injuries and burns.

"Am I dead?" Tadashi gasped. He ran toward the building which had caught on fire, looking around. All he could hear was screaming and sirens.

"Hiro?" he called. Then he saw him. His little brother was on the ground, crying.

"Hiro it's okay! I'm here, everything's gonna be alright." Tadashi whispered soothingly. But his brother looked up. _Did he not hear me?_

"Hiro?" Tadashi yelled.

"No…why Tadashi?!" Hiro screamed. Aunt Cass ran over to him.

"Where's Tadashi?" She yelled.

"He ran into the building, and then it.. exploded. He's gone!" Hiro cried out.

"No brother, I'm right here! Why can't you hear me, or see me? What's happening? Oh please brother just look at me! I'm fine, I'm here nothing's wrong, it will be okay!" Tadashi yelled, looking to his brother.

He saw his friends standing there with sad expressions.

Tadashi jumped up. "Guys I'm fine! I'm right here why don't you see me?" he cried out.

Suddenly they walked straight through him.

Tadashi gasped in shock.

_Am I dead? Am I a ghost?_

**Hope you liked it, please review, there's more to come!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the follows/favorites/reviews**

**Chapter 2: silly robot.**

Tadashi had to leave. He couldn't stand watching his brother grieve over him. He ran back to where he had seen _himself._

"So the real me is hurt, if not dead, while I have to see everything that goes on? I'm a ghost?" He asked himself. _Hmmmm_

He walked over to a wall, and punched it. He gasped in shock as his hand hit the solid wall. _I thought ghosts could go through anything_… He thought to himself. Tadashi turned back to his body.

He walked back over, and started getting debris from the building off his body.

"So I must be kind of like a dream ghost, until the real me wakes up." He decided. "But for some reason I can move stuff around…. Just no one can see me, or feel me."

Weird. Tadashi shrugged, and then remembered Hiro.

He ran back to the building, which was smoky, but no longer on fire. There stood Hiro and Aunt Cass, talking to policemen.

"I'm sorry, but there is no chance your Nephew survived. Neither did the other guy." One was saying.

Aunt Cass started sobbing, kneeling down.

"I'm so sorry Hiro!" She cried, hugging him. Tadashi was about to say something, but he knew no one would hear him. He ran over.

"Guys I'm alive, hopefully I will be able to actually be here soon. I'm not dead; just no one's found me yet." He whispered, wrapping his arms around them.

*A couple days later*

Tadashi had gotten used to be whatever he was. He watched as Hiro went into depression forgetting everything else.

One morning, that changed. Hiro was being depressed, as he had been, when suddenly he on accident dropped his bot on his toe.

"Ow!" he yelled. Tadashi winced. Then suddenly there was a sound and Baymax inflated next to Tadashi's bed.

"Baymax!" Tadashi yelled running over to his robot, tripping over everything and hugged the robot. He actually felt Baymax.

The Robot looked down, confused. Tadashi let go. He can feel me? Can he see me?

"Baymax, do you see me?" He whispered. The robot must have not heard him or seen him, because he was making his way to Hiro.

"Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. " The robot who looked like a marshmallow said.

"Uh, hey Baymax. I didn't know you were still… active." Hiro said.

"Of course he is, it's not like I turned him off!" Tadashi sighed.

*skipping a few seconds*

"You have fallen." Baymax observed.

"Ya think?" Hiro asked. Tadashi burst out laughing.

As Baymax continued asking him questions, Tadashi only laughed more and more. Especially when everything kept falling on him.

*A couple second later*

"I will scan you know."

"Don't scan me."

"Scan complete."

"Unbelievable."

"You have sustained no injuries. However, your hormone and neural transmitters indicate that you are experiencing mood swings.(some more words)."

"Diagnosis: Puberty." Baymax finished.

That was it. Tadashi lost it. He felt to the floor laughing.

So maybe this wasn't so bad after all….

**I loved this part in the movie. Sorry I was skipping around, but that's a lot of words to type. **

**Please follow/favorite and leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thanks for all the follows/favorites/ reviews._**

**_To be honest, I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw that this story has 17 followers. Thanks so much! Here's a new chapter _****_J_**

**Chapter 3: Mask**

Tadashi had finally stopped laughing, and then he realized something was wrong. Hiro had pulled out his jacket from the bed. His little brother reached in the pocket and pulled out... _one of his microbots?_

"My Microbot? " Hiro whispered. He put it in a container and set it down. Tadashi walked over. The microbot seemed to be trying to go somewhere. Baymax walked over to the microbot, standing next to Tadashi.

"Your little Robot is trying to go somewhere." Baymax observed.

"Why don't you go find out where it's trying to go." Hiro sighed.

"Will finding out where it is trying to go help your pubescent mood swings?" Baymax asked. Tadashi let out a small chuckle. Tadashi didn't hear what Hiro said, because Baymax seemed to be staring at Tadashi. But then before Tadashi could say anything, Baymax turned to Hiro. Then the robot started walking away, down to the café.

Hiro was busy fixing his bot that he had used at bot fights.

"Baymax?" He called. The fourteen year old stood up, looking for Baymax. He ran out the door, Tadashi following. Along the way, Hiro ran into Aunt Cass. After a short conversation, Hiro was out the door, running after Baymax.

Of course it was easier for Tadashi to follow the robot, since he went right through the people. But once in a while, he would on accident bumped into something. Hiro however, was having to doge everything.

Eventually they both caught up with the robot.

"Baymax! Are you crazy?" Hiro yelled.

"I have found where your tiny robot is trying to go." The robot announced.

"I told you, it's broken!" Hiro explained, but then realized Baymax was right. He tugged the door to the warehouse.

"It's locked."

Baymax glanced over. "There is a window." Hiro sighed. In a couple minutes, Baymax was holding Hiro up to the window.

"Proceed with caution; a fall from this height can cause bodily harm." Baymax instructed. Tadashi was right next to his invention, praying Hiro wouldn't fall.

Thankfully, his brother was able to safely able to get through the window. Tadashi had get on Baymax to get on, and safely did. Meanwhile the robot was confused on why the stranger was following Hiro. Tadashi glanced at his brother, who was observing the warehouse. Both Hiro and Tadashi jumped when Baymax tried to go through the window.

"Please excuse me while I let out some gas." The giant marshmallow-like robot said, and then began to deflate.

Tadashi started laughing as he turned to his brother.

"Are you done?" His younger brother asked, but the robot began to deflate again. Hiro quickly pulled Baymax through the window.

**(Skipping some words)**

Tadashi slowly followed his brother down the stairs in the warehouse. His brother had walked around a corner when he suddenly came running back, glancing around. He grabbed a nearby broom and walked around the corner again.

Tadashi face palmed himself.

"Really Hiro, a broom? I would have gone for the shovel." The older Hamada chuckled to himself. He nervously glanced around as he quickly ran over to his brother.

His brother was looking through some translucent screen. Tadashi peered inside. All he could see was some robots making something

"My microbots? Someone's been making a lot more." Tadashi heard his brother whisper. He ran over to his brother and saw many trashcans full of his brother's microbots.

_Whoa._

When he heard his brother jump, he quickly turned around.

"Baymax, you gave me a heart-attack!"

"My hands are equipped with defibrillators." The robot paused putting his hands out. "Clear."

""It's just an expression!" Tadashi's younger brother yelled.

Suddenly, the microbots all began to rise up. _Uh oh._ Tadashi thought. Hiro began to run away, however Baymax was very slow. Tadashi tried pushing the robot forward, which made him a little faster.

"I am no fast." _No duh._

Hiro grabbed Baymax's hand and pulled him through the building, Tadashi following them.

Hiro ran upstairs, to a window. Both Tadashi and Hiro gasped as they saw some guy in black with a mask on, and he seemed to be controlling the microbots. He sent the microbots flying forward, and the brothers and the robot were sent flying out of the window. However Baymax had grabbed onto Hiro, Tadashi not so lucky. He went flying onto the street.

_That didn't hurt… _Tadashi realized. However when he finally got up and turned around, his brother and Baymax had disappeared.

**_Well there's another chapter for you _****_J_********_Please follow/ Favorite/ and leave a review._**


	4. Chapter 4: Burned

**_A/N: OMG I'M SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN LIKE A MONTH! I forgot I had written this chapter and never posted it!_**

**_Again I am so sorry please forgive me!_**

**_Also, sorry this chapter is short…. So sorry bout that._**

**_So in this chapter, it does gonna be a break from the movie, Tadashi is finding out what is actually happening to himself in real life. Oh, and I'm not sure if Tadashi is left handed or right handed, so I'm gonna pretend he is right handed. _**

**_(This chapter might be a little gross)_**

**_Chapter 4: Burned_**

Tadashi had guessed that Hiro had probably run home after that, so he decided to see if anyone had found his barely alive body.

IT didn't take long for Tadashi to find out, because he heard the sound of a siren. Tadashi got their just as doctors were carrying his real body in a stretcher to the ambulance. Tadashi quickly ran towards the doctors, getting in the ambulance with them. The doctors were quick to find out his injuries.

Tadashi observed his injured self, wincing at how terrible he looked. His left arm was burned so badly that the skin was black. The young adult gagged as he saw that one of his legs was at an awkward angle. His face wasn't too bad, although it was unrecognizable, since it was covered in red and black. All he had left were patches off hair on top of his head.

"Most of the patient's body is covered in 2nd degree burns." One doctor explained to what seemed to be interns. "And the left arm has 3rd degree burns."

"He seems to have been burned very badly, most likely in an explosion." Another doctor suggested.

"I can't believe I ran into that building to save him, and ended up very injured, not sure if I will live, and Callaghan is dead." Tadashi whispered.

The ambulance pulled into the hospital quickly. Then the doors opened, where many doctors were waiting.

"We need to clean him up before his injuries get any more infected. We can't do much until then. I'm sure his lounges are filled with smoke, so we need to get all the tubes he will need in too. We cannot do anything till we do that." One of the doctors instructed. Immediately after that, everyone was rushing around, and Tadashi barely was able to follow what was happening. He gasped as they took his body into the emergency room, leaving Tadashi at the doors to only hope he would survive.

**_Sorry really short chapter! But I shall post another one soon! I just had to update you on what his injuries are. Also, I don't know anything about medical stuff, so I'm probably gonna get anything medical related wrong. However, know I know the difference between 2_****_nd_********_and 3_****_rd_********_degree burns. Thanks for reviews/ favorites/ follows!_**


	5. Chapter 5: Low Battery

**_New chapter! This will be a "Little" funnier than and not as serious as last chapter._**

**_Chapter 5: Low Battery_**

Tadashi headed home after that, and was surprised to see that he was arriving just as Hiro and Baymax had arrived. It was really obvious something was wrong with Baymax; the robot was partially deflated and talked weirdly.

"Looowwww batttterry." The robot said.

"I know Baymax!" Hiro whispered, slowly opening the door. Baymax began to walk away, so Hiro had to quickly grab him. _So this is what Baymax is like when he low battery?_ Tadashi thought to himself, smirking.

"If my aunt asks, we were at school all day." Hiro ordered.

"We jumped out a windoowwww!" Baymax yelled, with a funny voice. That made Tadashi forget about how his condition was.

"Oh my god Baymax, you sound hilarious!" Tadashi chuckled.

"Shhhhh!" Hiro gasped.

"We jumped out a window." Baymax whispered.

"Hiro, are you home?" Aunt Cass's voice sounded from upstairs

"Yes, that's right." Hiro stammered awkwardly. He quickly ran upstairs. Meanwhile, Baymax was having quite the struggle getting up stairs. Tadashi shook his head walking closer to the robot.

"Baymax." Tadashi whispered. The robot turned toward Tadashi.

"You see me?"

"Yes."

"Hiro doesn't see me."

"Why?"

"I'm a ghost."

"Don't tell Hiro about me. I'm gonna help you get up the stairs."

The older Hamada slowly shoved Baymax up the stairs; Hiro not noticing, since he was busy talking to Aunt Cass. Once Baymax was finally upstairs, Tadashi sighed.

"I made the wings." Aunt Cass seemed to say.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" Baymax screeched. Tadashi started laughing.

Hiro turned to Baymax, and tried to shove him towards their room, however it was so easy. After a few moments, Hiro finally managed to get Baymax into the Hamada brother's room.

"Sit down and tell me all about it!" Aunt Cass piped, turning around. But Hiro wasn't there. Then Hiro quickly ran to the kitchen.

"Hey, uh, since I stated late, I kind of got a lot of work to do."

~Upstairs~

Tadashi quickly ran upstairs; Baymax had run into a wall.

"What was that?" Tadashi heard Aunt Cass ask.

"Mochi, that darn cat!" Hiro stammered. A few moments later Mochi was thrown upstairs, landing on Baymax. The robot stared at the cat, suspicious.

"Hairy baby?" Baymax asked. Tadashi shook his head, face palming himself. As soon as Hiro walked into the room, Baymax started again.

"Hairy baby! Hairryy babbby."

Hiro helped Baymax into the charger.

"This doesn't make any no sense." Hiro said then laid down on his bed. suddenly Baymax said something that made Tadashi himself turn around.

"Tadashi."

**_Sorry another short chapter, but I felt so bad that I hadn't updated in a while I did another, but my hands were tired, so why not leave at a cliffhanger?_**

**_Please Follow/ Favorite/ and leave a Review!_**


End file.
